1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting control systems. More particularly, it relates to lighting control systems which are highly conservative of energy.
2. Background Art
Generally, there have been a variety of lighting control systems that attempt to conserve energy. Sensors monitor a room for activity, and turn off illumination if there is no movement for a predetermined time. Lights are turned on and off in response to whether sufficient light is already available, due to the presence of daylight, and lights are turned on at night.